The Meeting of Destiny
by Suzume27
Summary: My version on how Hades meet Nico's mom. SPOILER WARNING! Do not read if you haven't read TLO. Read and Review please!


**This is how I pictured Hades meeting Nico's and Bianca's mom, Maria. Please do NOT read if you have not read the**

**Last Olympian. It will spoil everything for you. Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan only. Enjoy the story.**

**Make sure to review at the end.**

**Maria's POV:**

It's funny when you think that nothing is ever going to happen to you. I mean, I lived in ITALY! Hard to believe, huh. Anyway, that's not the point. I always wanted to meet someone. I was always lonely, no one liked me. To make things even worse, I loved Greek mythology. Well, I did until something strange happened. I will never forget it. The day that I meet **him**.

**Hades POV:**

I could not believe that I saw the most amazing woman. I just walked down the street with Thanatos; we were looking for people who were supposed to die. Ares started a street fight yesterday, so that meant work for us. As we were walking, a young woman with dark hair and slightly tan skin ran past us. She pumped into me on accident and, well I'm not one to forgive.

"Hey! Watch where you're going girl!"

She looked at me like I was talking to myself. "For your information, you pumped into me. What are, stupid? Good grief, are all men like you or am I lucky to have run into an idiot."

I could not believe that she just said that. She just beat the lord of the dead in an argument! Thanatos was snickering behind me at what happened. He was most likely to broadcast to everyone what happened. Gods, I hate gossip. My eyes turned to slits as I stared back at her.

"Listen, brat. You better apologize to my face right now, or I will make you do it." The sky was growing dark because of my temper, but that didn't really matter.

"If I had a quarter for every time someone said that, I'd be rich. Why should I? Anyway, I have to go. Wouldn't want to hang around a bunch of dumbasses, know would I?" Then off she went, as if nothing had happened. I just stared after her with my mouth slightly opened. Thanatos was cracking up behind me.

"I-hahaha-can not-haha-believe she just-hahah-won an argument-hahah-with **YOU**-HAHAHAHA!"

I scowle at him as best I can. "At least she called you a dumbass to. Come on, I want to get this over with."

"Well, at least she got you to bend to her will. If she was the god of the dead, I totally wouldn't wait for her to date me."

**Maria's POV:**

What an ASSHOLE! He was blaming me for running into him! Uggh, men. Well, at least I'm on time for class. I would have missed my college singing class. I didn't have a lot of money, so I couldn't afford to be late. This was a once in a life time opportunity. I came from Italy at a very bad time, countries were getting into heated arguments. America wasn't the best choice to go, but it was the safest. I needed to buy time here, so that in the future, I could go back with my kids.....if I had any. I was just thinking about that guy I ran into when the teacher told me to go and sing.

"Maria, please pay attention. It's you time to sing."

I just turned my head at him. "Hmm, Oh! Right." I was always one for not paying attention much. I had others things on my mind, so it was worse then usual. I got up on the stage and cleared my throat; right away the music started playing. My voice then responded to the sound and began to sing the words:

**_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._**

**_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;_**

**_Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"_**

**_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_**

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"_**

**_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_**

**_Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real._**

**_Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"_**

**_Oh, oh._**

**_I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,_**

**_And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"_**

**_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_**

**_Oh, oh. Oh, oh.  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._**

**Hades POV:**

We finally finished getting the last of the souls and decided to just walk around. It was odd to be walking around with nothing to do. I was still in a bad mood because of what happened earlier. Thanatos didn't want to start a conversation because of that. He knew that if he said the wrong thing, he would have a ball of fire thrown in his face. After a while Thanatos decided to go back to his realm. He then left me in the middle of no where with nothing to do. What an ass.

Then, I heard the most beautiful voice. It sounded better than any siren could sing. Which is pretty good, trust me. It was singing a song I didn't know, but I still liked it:

**_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._**

**_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;_**

**_Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"_**

**_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_**

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"_**

**_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_**

**_Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real._**

**_Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"_**

**_Oh, oh._**

**_I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,_**

**_And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"_**

**_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_**

**_Oh, oh. Oh, oh.  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._**

I was just stunned at what I heard. *I have to meet this girl. Wait! Was it a girl? I hope so.* Just as I was going to the door. I bumped into the same girl I meet this morning! My anger took control and I gently shoved her. She just backed up and continued to walk home. I was following her, persistant to find out who was the one singing. As we got to her house, she stopped and turned to me. Her eyes were purple, so she wasn't from around here.

"Is there something I can help you with, Sir?" Her voice could have frozen Tartarus over. I stood my ground, no matter what she did.

"I wanted to know who was the one singing in the theater."

"That was me, why?"

My mouth dropped open at the fact that it was **her**! She was so rude this morning, yet her voice was the most beautiful thing on the planet. She stared at me like I was crazy, which I kind of am, but that's another story. We stood there together, looking like a couple of idiots on the sidewalk. She then finally broke the silence.

"Would you like to, come....in?"

I smiled at her "Yes, that would be wonderful." She then lead the way into the house.

**Maria's POV:**

What am I DOING!? I just let a stranger into my house! Well, he wasn't a complete stranger. I did meet him today in the street. But still, this was going **way** against my policy! Alright, calm down Maria. I'll just let him in for a drink or a quick chat and then out he goes! Though, he is very good looking, in a dark kind of way. I wondered what his name is. Maybe its something like Conner, or Vaan. Man! I can't wait!

As soon as we were in the house he sat at the table, which only had two chiars. "W-would you like a drink, or something?" I nevered had a guy in my house before, so this is my first time. Yes, I am a newbie.

"Water would be just fine for me."

"Right." I finally came back with two glasses of water and sat at the table. We were in silence for quite sometime till he finally said something.

"You have a beautiful voice." His voice was like silk. I blushed at the comment.

"Thank you, that is very kind. By the way, My name is Maria di Angelo. Nice to meet your aquientince."

"Hades, the pleasure is mine."

"Hades....isn't that the god of the Underworld. Dude! He is my favorite! I mean, I like Poseidion, not to mention Artemis and Athena, but Hades is my all time favorite!"

He smiled at me like he knew something I didn't. Then it hit me like a baseball bat. I had to ask. "Umm.....are you.......Hades, the god of the Underworld."

He nodded and I fainted.

**Threed Person view:**

Maria finally woke up after her little....incident. She bolted right up a stared at Hades. He seemed to frown at the fact she was staring. Then, Maria jumped off the couch and ran to her room. When she came out, she had a piece of paper and a pen. Her hands were slightly shaking. She had the biggest smile on her face. It seemed her face would split in two if she wasn't careful. Hades had a confused look on his face, which made him look even cuter.

"C-c-can I h-have y-your AUTOGRAPH!"

Hades burst out laughing, it was strange, he hadn't laughed at all in his entire life. "Sure, I will sign it."

Maria just smiled at him. They then spent the rest of the night talking of Greek mythology, what is real and what isn't. Together, you would have thought that they were a couple, or very close friends. It was then getting late and Maria started to yawn. Hades knew that she was getting tired and decided it was time for him to leave.

"Awww, do you have to go?"

"Yes my dear, duty calls when your lord of the dead."

"Promise you will visit again. I'd like to see you again." She stopped. "That is, if you **want** to see me."

"I will return." Then, Hades leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss. Maria almost fainted again. She couldn't believe that she was **KISSING** the god of the Underworld! It was like magic. Surprisingly, he was a good kisser. She wondered if he practiced with someone.....Oh well. He is suppose to be married to Persephone, so that would make sense. Still, Maria wanted to spend the rest of her life with Hades, which is ironic considering he is lord of the dead. She didn't care, all she wanted, was him.

**Next day/Maria's POV:**

I can not believe I just slept with the god of the underworld! What if I get pregenant!? I have to care for the child. I'm afraid singing will have to wait for me. If I am pregenant, then the child will have to come first! I hope he doesn't hate me for this. I turned toward him and saw he was looking out the window. It was spring, so Persephone wouldn't be waiting for him, and an explanation.

"Hades." He turned toward me with such sadness in his eyes. "I-I didn't mean for that to happen, last night. I just, I really love you."

He sighed. "I'm sorry Maria. If you do end up pregenant, it will not be good for the child. Zeus and Poseidon are already turning against me beacuse of the war. If it gets any worse, then the child and you will be in danger. I am so sorry."

I smiled up at him. "Aww, don't worry about it. I will be fine. I have been in bad situations before, this is nothing compared to anything else."

"But-"

"Now my love, please, don't worry about me. The child and I will be save." I kissed him one last time and we fell back asleep together.

**6 years later:**

Maria had more then just one child, which deeply worried Hades. If Zeus found out that they were the last of his children, they will be in grave danger. For now, Nico and Bianca were chasing each other around the hotel pillars. Maria sat on a couch and next her was Hades, trying to convine her to come to the Underworld with him to raise their children.

"My love, we have to take them there. If we don't, they will be in serious danger." Hades was having a hard time trying to convince the love of his life.

"But I cannot raise are children in the Underworld. It will not be right. Zeus is an _idiota._" Hades on the other hand, didn't look convinced. It was funny that she just insulted his least favorite brother, but that would make things difficult to protect them.

"There is another way, I know of a place where time stays still. We can leave the children there until they are ready to take up the prophecy."

Maria had a sad expression on her face. "We cannot, they can't leave their mother. They need me. Wait here while I get my purse."

Maria then kissed the lord of the dead on the lips and walked upstairs. Hades looked at her with grave sadness. Each step she took seemed to take her farther away from him. He sighed and watch their two kids play around the hotel. Nico and Bianca then both tensed and looked around, as if they sensed something. Hades was to slow, just able to create a wall of dark energy to protect them.

After the explosion, Hades knelt in the middle with the dead and broken form of Maria di Angelo. Bianca and Nico just looked up at their father with confusion on their small faces. A fury finally came by to recieve Hades orders.

"I am sorry my lord, but she is gone."

Hades just sobbed pitifully. "Take them, erase their memories and put them in the Lotus Casino."

"What of the women?"

"I will deal with her. Go now, and leave **me**." The fury then put Nico and Bianca to sleep and carried them away. Hades just sobbed over his lovers body and roared up at the sky in anger.

"Zeus! You will pay for this! **YOU WILL PAY**!" Only the sound of thunder answered his screaming and Hades then went back to sobbing on his first and last love for the final time. He then turned around and saw the Oracle, in the form of a young girl. He glared at her his best death glare, which is pretty terrifying.

"I warned you to hide them earlier, didn't I?"

"Maria wouldn't let me! Now they are all gone thanks to **you**!"

"I cannot change the future, Lord Hades. I told you what would happen." Hades smirked at her response.

"Well then, I shall curse you instead." The Oracle tensed as he said that. "You cannot do that!"

"As long as my family remains outcasts, the Oracle of Delphi shall never have another host. The Oracle shall remain with in you and your soul will never have peace! You will wither away with it still inside you and die along with the Oracle!" She screamed and fell to her knees then disappeared with the wind.

Hades just kept holding Maria's dead body, crying over it. He then closed her eyes and burned her body in the fire with a shroud. He then had a dark fire in his eyes. The kind you see that have the power to drive someone crazy with a single look. He looked at the flames inglufing the body and muttered a blessing and walked away. After, he only said a few words for his beloved.

"You will be avenged.....my Maria."


End file.
